The Hogwarts Club
by Haugh Wards
Summary: "DETENTION!" Through the eyes of Severus Snape, we see the evolving relationship between the two students he always has in detention. The two students that will forever be the death of him and disgust him. Secretly though, he does like them.


February 1997

"DETENTION!" Professor Severus Snape shouted at the couple that had once again, botched their potion because they were more focused on each other than on the class.

Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass looked up at him smiling and he seethed. Why do these two always crawl under his skin and irritate him? That damn smile on Potter's face was making him angry.

"Why, Professor?" Daphne asked, smiling up at him in what could be described as a predators smile. "Did we do something naughty?"

Ignoring the stifled laughter in the room, Severus glared down at Potter and Greengrass. "You destroyed another potion," he said through gritted teeth. "Maybe if you two stopped looking at each other and focused on your task, you wouldn't get detention."

"Ah but that's basically how this all started," Potter said, putting his arm around the giggling Greengrass. "And it's all thanks to you."

Severus gritted his teeth at the casual way Potter delivered his speech. Of course, he couldn't refute the claim. He remembered when it all started.

* * *

 **IlIlIlIlIlI  
** **THE STORY**

1991

Severus Snape sat down and started reading his favourite book while the foolish First Years started working on their Potion for the Cure For Boils.

The book he was reading was _The_ _Language_ _of Flowers_ , introduced to him by his one and only friend Lily Evans when he was eleven years old. He had given the Potter brat a message the previous week he hoped the boy would never find out.

Just as the thought of strangling James Potter came to mind, an explosion occurred in the room. He looked up from his book, furious that he was brought out of his musings by obviously the Longbottom brat again.

"QUIET!" he roared at the female scream, only to see that it was his godson, Draco Malfoy. The boy had warts all over his face and his skin had turned green.

Wait a minute, did his godson just scream like a girl. Severus buried his head in his hands. He loved his godson, but the boy had some serious problems. And now he finds out he screams like a girl.

He looked for the source of the explosion which was the desk next to Draco's. Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass, whom he paired the boy with for this lesson were covered in soot from the explosion and there was a melted cauldron in front of them.

He schooled his face to look murderous and glared at the Potter brat. The boy didn't flinch at all. He just glared back at him while Greengrass was coughing.

"You idiot, Potter," Greengrass screamed. "Now look what you've done."

Severus looked into the melted cauldron and saw what went wrong. There was a long strand of hair in it that was black. He pulled it out and looked back and forth between Potter and Greengrass. He was unable to tell whose hair it was. Potter's hair was extremely messy as always but it was a thick head of hair. Greengrass' hair was long and as black as Potter's hair. He was unable to tell whose hair it was. But that didn't matter.

"Twenty points off Gryffindor and detention for both of you," he snarled. "Be here tonight at eight sharp."

He turned his back on the pair and went back to his desk. Suddenly realising he was still holding the hair he let go and stomped his right foot on it. Feeling in a foul temper he spent the rest of the class glaring at his students and making sure there were no more explosions.

 **IlIlIlIlIlI**

"Potter, Greengrass," he greeted through gritted teeth as the two delinquents came into his class that night at eight. "You will be cleaning every cauldron in this room. Get to work. I will be back eventually."

He left the two angry students and went to the staff room, intending to have a hot glass of Ogden's.

As he sat down drinking his much needed mead, he reflected on the parents of Potter and Greengrass who had given him hell.

James Potter had always been cruel to him in school along with his dunderheaded comrade Sirius Black. The torment they had caused him made him miserable during his Hogwarts years.

However, there was another person he hated with every fiber of his being other than James Potter. Camille Robards who had married Marshall Greengrass and who had been Daphne Greengrass' mother. The girl would often try to steer Lily away from him and encouraged James Bloody Potter to go after him. The woman had died after giving birth to her youngest and last child, Astoria, about nine years ago. When Lily had ended her friendship with him sixteen years prior for calling her the 'M' word, Camille hunted him down and strung him up naked against the wall next to the entrance of the Great Hall.

Two hours later he made his way back to the potions classroom to hear shouting.

"SHUT UP, POTTER! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"BITE ME, GREENGRASS!"

It was good to hear that a Potter and a Greengrass didn't get along for a change. Despite that thought, Severus rushed in only to see Potter on the ground clutching his chest and Greengrass smiling wickedly, holding her wand and pointing it at Potter. Her smile disappeared as he appeared at the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Severus shouted.

"He insulted Slytherin," Greengrass said simply.

"Maybe another detention might change your attitude," Severus said, eyeing the boy who was still writhing on the ground. "That goes for you too Greengrass for hexing a student. Tomorrow night, same time. Now get out."

He smiled wickedly at them as they fled. As he settled in for the night, he felt happy. Justice is feeling good.

 **IlIlIlIlIlI**

January 1992

Severus sighed in happiness as he handed Greengrass and Potter another detention. He had kept them as partners in Potions ever since the first detention three months prior. He was loving the outcome of it every time. It always felt like he was giving James Potter and Camille Greengrass the detentions.

And since the two were always at odds with each other, he loved hearing them fight for two reasons. One, because a Potter and Greengrass were fighting instead of conspiring against him. Two was because he could give them detentions when they would fight.

When he came back from the Staff Room later that night to release them, he heard no sound at all from the room. He fingered his wand and went in, only to see them sitting quietly reading at opposite ends of the room.

He wondered why they weren't fighting but had released them anyway. Besides, they were due for five more detentions. Maybe another fight would happen between now and then.

But he quickly noticed that something had changed. He had no idea what it was but he could see that they were doing better in Potions. They wouldn't say anything to each other though and that was fine with him.

 **IlIlIlIlIlI**

Late 1992

"POTTER! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

Severus smiled in delight as Potter and Greengrass' potion exploded for the first time since January earlier that year.

He had assigned them as partners again for Second Year, hoping once again that they would eventually fight again. He knew it was actually Draco who sabotaged their potion but he didn't care. He was going to enjoy this.

"DETENTION!" he bellowed. "Tonight at eight, you know the drill."

He wished he hadn't given them that detention though. When he came back to release them from the detention they had already finished their work and were doing their homework. However, they were sitting together which was unusual.

"No, Harry," Greengrass said. "Flour is used as a stabiliser in potions. It's quite useless as an ingredient."

"Huh, I didn't know that," Potter said.

Severus cleared his throat.

"Ah, look who's here," Greengrass said, turning to face him. "Did you have a pleasant drink of Ogden's, Sir."

Potter was trying not to laugh. Severus was furious. How dare they chat back to him like that? And how did Greengrass know he was drinking Ogden's?

"Detention for back talk," he said through gritted teeth. Honestly, these two were going to be the death of him. "Be here at-"

"-Eight o clock tomorrow night. Yeah, we know the drill." Potter laughed.

He assigned another detention for back talk and they both left the room with smiles on their faces rather than angry expressions.

What had happened in here?

 **IlIlIlIlIlI**

He handed out even more detentions to Potter and Greengrass during the year. However this time it was for a different reason completely. Both of them would often back chat him as if they were playing a game with him to see who could come out on top with the better insult.

That Potter was a sarcastic brat with an extremely sharp tongue and Greengrass was no different. And now every time he would turn up to release them from their detention they would be either reading, doing their homework, or just chatting with each other. They were actually getting along and it scared him.

 **IlIlIlIlIlI**

Early 1994

Severus marched through the halls checking for students out of bed.

With Sirius Black out of Azkaban and on the prowl Albus had assigned him and that damn werewolf to monitor the castle more often as they knew Sirius Black even more than Albus himself. Albus had admitted to him that he did not know Sirius Black at all. All he knew was that the man was James Potter's best friend, Harry Potter's godfather and the Potter's Secret Keeper.

Severus gritted his teeth as he saw a flash of red disappear up ahead. Determined to catch those damn Weasley's he knew was there he quickened his pace towards the direction of the Astronomy Tower which was nearby.

Suddenly he screamed as a bucket of ice cold water splashed on his head. The bucket obstructed his vision and he pulled at it, trying to get it off. He eventually got it off, only to come face to face with Potter and Greengrass who had exited the stairway from the Astronomy Tower

"We, uh, heard a scream and came to find out what happened," Potter said nervously, shuffling his feet while Greengrass was on the verge of laughing.

"DETENTION!" he roared. "AND EIGHTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

He marched them both back to their Common Rooms. It wasn't until he was snug in his bed he wondered what were Potter and Greengrass doing up at this time and out of bed.

 **IlIlIlIlIlI**

He got his answer the next morning at breakfast.

While he was drinking his pumpkin juice, he looked up at the Gryffindor Table to notice Potter quickly turn his head away from the Slytherin Table. He looked at the Slytherin Table and his blood curled. Greengrass clearly had a blush on her face and her eyes were clearly flickering towards Potter.

"Oh hell no," Snape muttered.

"Something wrong, Severus?" questioned Albus, who was right behind him.

"Everything."

 **IlIlIlIlIlI**

Late 1994

For the new school year, Severus had separated Potter and Greengrass as partners in his class.

Neither had come out about their new relationship that Severus knew they had. He understood why they didn't come out to anyone though. Gryffindor and Slytherin students had been at odds for who knows how long. And he was well aware how much Potter's Weasley friend hated Slytherins. Weasley had always been very vocal about it.

The brief glances the two always had in the Great Hall never escaped his notice. He was a spy after all. But he couldn't believe the so called ever-knowing Albus Dumbledore wasn't even aware of it despite his interest in the Potter brat. He would always just stroke his beard or just stare at his own socks. Sometimes he wondered if his boss really was barmy.

BOOM!

Severus groaned as Draco exploded yet another cauldron. Something was happening in his classroom that caused Draco to explode his cauldrons since he started Fourth Year.

Before he realised what he was saying he spoke, "POTTER! GREENGRASS! Take Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing."

It was only after the two had left with his godson he realised what he said.

"Oh, Merlin!"

When he found Draco the boy had red and gold hair. Gritting his teeth he had assigned Potter and Greengrass detention. The other teachers were too busy to take any of them and Filch refused to go near them and Hagrid was also busy. He put them both in the dungeon cleaning cauldrons but instead of leaving, he stayed to watch them do their detention.

He could feel nature calling and he rushed out of the room. Unfortunately Moaning Myrtle had flooded the nearest bathroom and he darted upstairs to the lavatory near the Great Hall.

After he relieved himself, he went back as fast as he could to his classroom but he was too late. He burst into the room to see Potter and Greengrass jump back from each other. They had clearly been kissing if their red faces was any indicator.

As the two left Severus wondered if the two would ever come out about their relationship.

 **IlIlIlIlIlI**

Yule Ball

Severus got his answer at the Yule Ball.

He was wondering if they would come with each other to the Yule Ball and they did. The both of them were smiling and having the time of their life dancing on the dance floor.

"Isn't it nice to see two houses get along for a change, Severus?" Albus asked, who was watching the clearly besotted couple now dancing to a slow song.

"Yes, it is very nice," Filius chimed in. "Although I must say I am surprised. I've never seen them communicate before."

"I'd say they must have communicated in the many detentions Severus has assigned them both together over the past three years," Minerva suddenly said, causing the listening staff to look at him.

Severus scowled at them before stalking off.

"I think we got our answer," he heard Minerva say.

Before leaving the room Severus took another look at the couple and gagged. Potter and Greengrass were sharing a kiss on the dance floor and clearly looked like they were in love.

He finally turned to leave only to walk into Sirius Black and he scowled.

"Hiya Sevvy," the man slurred. He had Bathsheda Babbling on his arm who was giggling. The two had been Hogwarts sweethearts and had reconnected after he got his trial in the early Summer.

Marshall Greengrass had notified the entire Wizengamot at the start of Summer that Sirius Black hadn't had a trial and there was a massive uproar. After Rita Skeeter had blasted the government for not doing their job Black was given his trial. The newspapers, even the International ones, had a field day and Barty Crouch was forced to retire. He had disappeared in late August though and hasn't been seen in months. Minister Cornelius Fudge had managed to survive the fallout but the man was on thin ice. One more foul up and he would be out of office. There was currently a massive manhunt for Peter Pettigrew and authorities had been notified that he was an illegal Animagus.

Severus hunted among the gardens outside for couples getting 'acquainted' with each other. He'd caught five couples and was feeling pretty good about himself.

Then he heard _them_.

"Harry, you didn't have to do this," he heard the unmistakable voice of Greengrass.

"I had to. I love you Daphne," Potter said.

Severus saw that Potter had put what looked like a promise ring on Daphne's finger on her left hand. Feeling sick at the sight, he turned and left, but not before accidently hearing the unmistakeable kissing noises where the two were.

 **IlIlIlIlIlI**

Summer 1995

Severus smirked as Albus Dumbledore was laid down in the Hospital Wing.

Albus had asked him to accompany him to the Greengrass residence as he was Daphne's Head of House. Albus' purpose was to encourage the girl not to contact Harry after the Dark Lord had risen again.

It did not go well.

Greengrass was furious that Albus tried to control her and had unleashed a volley of spells at the man and her father kicked them both out, threatening to tell Madam Amelia Bones, who had recently become Interim Minister after Fudge was forced out after his attempted public denial that the Dark Lord had returned despite the evidence that Potter had provided.

The man's forcing out also publicly revealed the incompetence and corruption of his Administration resulting in the arrest of many high-ranked Government officials. Madam Dolores Umbridge had been convicted the previous day for Attempted Espionage and Murder and was now locked away in Azkaban for life.

Lucius Malfoy, Thaddeus Nott, Virgil Crabbe, Jasper Goyle, Corban Yaxley, and other ''Imperiused' Death Eaters had vanished from the public eye.

The Dark Lord was absolutely furious his return had garnered such attention and was working around the clock to achieve his goals for the war. Lucius and the rest of them were hiding out at the Dark Lord's 'Secret' Manor in the South West of Jura on the 'Queen of the Hebrides' and the Dark Lord was not happy about that.

The doors of the Hospital Wing opened to admit a furious Sirius Black and an extremely angry Harry Potter.

"Where is he?" both had roared.

Severus knew who they were talking about and pointed straight at Albus, who was looking terrified at the audience he had received.

"Get out of my Hospital Wing, now," Madam Pomfrey spoke sternly.

"Do you know what he just tried to do to my girlfriend?" Potter seethed.

After a brief explanation to Poppy, she turned her back for ten seconds to let the two angry wizards take their anger out on Albus before kicking them out.

Albus had to remain in the Hospital Wing for a week to recover from his injuries. During that time, the man had a profound re-awakening and decided to take matters into his own hands instead of manipulating the people around him.

 **IlIlIlIlIlI**

October 1995

Severus was enjoying the new school year much more than ever.

Albus had decided to make him the new teacher for Defence Against The Dark Arts and had convinced the retired Horace Slughorn to return as Potions Instructor.

He very much relished the opportunity teaching DADA. Albus believed he was the best one for the job, given his knowledge of it and as the war had started earlier than the Dark Lord had expected.

Potter and Greengrass were still together and it didn't sicken him as much as it used to. He would never admit it to the boy, but Potter was the best student in DADA out of all the years. Sirius Black had coached the brat during the Summer and the boy had quickly become talented in silent casting. Greengrass was also coached by her father and Black and was a genius in silent casting.

 **IlIlIlIlIlI**

Albus had located a device called a 'Horcrux' in the Dark Lord's ancestral village and had performed a ritual with the Unspeakables that would determine the location of all the remaining devices. They had all been tracked down and destroyed apart from Nagini before Christmas and now the Dark Lord was almost vulnerable.

To his shock Potter himself had one located within himself. When the boy heard this Albus told the boy his ultimate power over the Dark Lord was love.

Severus thought it was a big mistake telling the boy that. However, Potter had told Greengrass who had literally believed that 'Love' would destroy the Dark Lord.

The night that happened, Albus called him into his office to inform him the Horcrux within Potter had been destroyed. He had been utterly confused and was wondering how it had got destroyed without killing the boy.

He got his answer the next morning in his class. Potter and Greengrass couldn't focus on their spells and kept blushing and whispering to each other. Severus knew exactly what had happened the previous night and felt like throwing up at the thought. The two kept planting kisses on each other throughout the day making him feel nauseous.

"Please obliviate me."

 **IlIlIlIlIlI**

His meetings with the Dark Lord after that were both amusing and humiliating.

Despite the connection between Potter and the Dark Lord being gone, the man could sense when Potter and Greengrass were 'together' and would scream in pain, often shouting "DAMN YOU POTTER AND YOUR VIRILITY!"

Severus had no desire to inform Albus of those particular meetings as it made himself sick. He correctly guessed the only connection left was the 'blood' connection between Potter and the Dark Lord and that was why the Dark Lord could sense it. 'Blood' flow, after all, started it.

 **IlIlIlIlIlI**

Summer 1996

The Dark Lord was constantly miserable all the time and took his anger out on the Death Eaters around him the most.

Lucius had been killed when he made a smart comment about Potter. Yaxley had followed shortly thereafter along with Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, Travers and Macnair. There were only two Death Eaters left now and that was him and the pitiful Peter Pettigrew.

"Severus," the Dark Lord called.

Severus had arrived to see the Dark Lord working on a Potion. He wondered if the Dark Lord would have gotten it right. He knew very well the Dark Lord was rather mediocre at Potions, despite what the man actually thought about himself.

"You called for me, milord," Severus bowed, noticing the corpse of Nagini and Pettigrew in the corner. "May I ask what happened."

"Nagini insulted me," the snake-like man seethed. "Wormtail laughed when I shouted 'POTTER' so I killed both of them."

The Dark Lord really had lost it. He was stirring the Potion far too fast in his musings that the Potion was turning a sickly green colour and had the fluxweed floating on top.

Only years of watching students botch their potions made Severus knew what was about to happen. He jumped away and dived to the ground as the Potion exploded all over the Dark Lord.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," the Dark Lord screamed as he began shrinking.

Severus watched in fascination as the man shrunk into the size of a shoe.

"Severus," it squeaked. "Help me."

Severus smiled viciously. There were no Death Eaters alive to stop him now and the Dark Lord could now actually be captured.

He summoned a glass and put the miniature Dark Lord in it. He punctured in an air hole on the top and apparated away to give Dumbledore the gift in his hand.

The War Was Finally Over.

 **IlIlIlIlIlI**

September 1996

The new school year had arrived.

Severus had wanted to leave after the war ended but Albus had asked him to stay on for one more year. It was very difficult to find another Potions teacher after Slughorn had retired for real in the Summer so he agreed to do it for one more year.

Sirius Black had taken over the role of teaching DADA and he didn't really care too much as it would only be for one year. The curse on the position had been broken as the magic dwindled away after the failed Potions attempt the Dark Lord did that rendered himself a squib.

 **IlIlIlIlIlI**

"Let me out of here, Dumbledore," squeaked Voldemort, still stuck in the Unbreakable Glass Jar high up in the shelf in Dumbledore's Office.

"I can't Tom," Albus spoke. "Besides, I like having company other than Fawkes or the Sorting Hat to talk to."

Voldemort screamed.

 **IlIlIlIlIlI**

Back to February 1997 (The Very Beginning)

Severus finished musing on his flashback and once again glared at the couple in front of him.

"Tonight, this room at-" Severus started.

"Eight o clock," Potter said.

"Yeah, we know the drill," Greengrass laughed.

That night he had them in the room cleaning out cauldrons. He sat there watching them while once again reading his favourite book, _The Language of Flowers_.

 **IlIlIlIlIlI**

As the years went on, he found himself actually getting along with Harry Potter after the boy had uncovered the message he told him back in the boy's first year that he greatly bitterly regretted Lily's death.

Three months later in 1997, Harry had decided to propose to Daphne, in all places, in his Potions room during his detention that he purposely got himself and his girlfriend into just so he could propose. They called their time in his detentions 'the place where they had been together the most'.

They often told people that he was the one to get them together. They both considered it a massive joke and loved humiliating him with those stories.

Severus watched them get married a month after they finished Hogwarts. The two of them went on to have a family of five children. They even named their youngest son after him to his consternation. He himself had never really liked his name and wouldn't wish that name on anyone else, but the two Potter's were adamant.

 **IlIlIlIlIlI**

September 2011

In his jar, Voldemort watched in horror as Dumbledore introduced him to the devil twins in front of him, Lily and Camille Potter.

The two girls apparently were the spawn of Potter and Greengrass, and were eyeing him in glee when Dumbledore told the girls who he was. Was the old man trying to get him killed!

The two dark haired girls had been caught committing a prank, and now Dumbledore was encouraging them to try not to get caught. Now at one-hundred and thirty years old, Dumbledore was finally sick of him and was clearly suggesting to the twins to take him.

He burst out crying. Life wasn't fair.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am now going to return to fanfiction properly and you will all see updates to my stories more often. The title, _The Hogwarts Club_ , is a reference to the film, _The Breakfast Club_ , also set in detention.**


End file.
